I Cant Help It
by Lil'-Brunette71
Summary: I cant help it if you look like and angel,the way you talk,the way you walk the way you say my name, its beautiful,wonderful, dont you ever change , all i know is that i want to spend the rest of eternity in your arms, I cant help myself
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't pretend to have read all the twilight series, I am in the process right now, and I don't own any of the twilight characters.\\

**Telling Charlie**

The day I died I was reborn and I remember it like yesterday. Edward had just proposed to me and I had said "Yes" but a part of me knew it wouldn't be forever. I would age and get sick and Edward would stay the same, forever captured in the hands of time, to stay young while i withered and died. I had told him living a life with him would be enough, but I lied.

Edward looked to happy when I accepted and yet so sad that I did. As if I forced a decision on him. I didnt realize until later what that choice was that he had made

He was driving me home to inform my father of our good news. The drive was quiet and I wondered what Edward was thinking.

"How would you like to go on a trip with me for a few days?" Edward asked me out of the blue.

"Sounds fun, where did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking of somewhere when we could be alone," Edward replied.

I looked at Edward, curious now because he was still worried about my blood being too much temptation for him to handle. But I wanted to be alone with him just as much, I yearned for it, knowing that he could kill me in a blink of an eye didn't detour me either. I played with fate.

"We could go to the log cabin my mom and Phil bought for a vacation home out here for when they want to come see me or so I can get away from society." I said after a few minutes.

"That sounds like a good idea, Charlie wont mind will he?" Edward said.

"No he still thinks I'm going to lose it and walk out on him, but mean it this time, and I cant do that again." I said.

"Then we should leave tonight,"Edward said as he pulled into my driveway. He turned off the engine and got out, walking around to my door and holding it open for me.

"Are you up for it tonight," I asked, "or do you want to get something to eat before we go?" I climbed out of his Volvo and took his hand.

He smiled at me and said," Im going to be fine." He squeezed my hand and lead me to the house.

"Dad you home?" I yelled.

"In the living room," he called.

He was sitting there drinking a beer watching the game when we walked in. "Hey Bells, Edward." he said.

"Dad, we have something we want to tell you," I said.

Charlie looked from me to Edward and sat up in his chair. "Whats this about Isabella?" dad asked, tone turning very serious. Especially when he calls me by my full name, he is preparing himself for bad news.

I was about to tell him our news when Edward stepped in, helping me find the words, "I asked Bella to marry me, sir. And she accepted."

My dad stood up almost instantly. "Are you pregnant?" was the first question out of him mouth.

My cheeks heated up with embarrassment as i denied the question,"No, god dad no!"

"Dad I love him, he loves me, we are in love and are planning on getting married, of all people i thought you would understand and not interfer," I exclaimed. My dad shakes his head and sits down. "Have you figured out how you were going to support yourselves or where your going to live?" dad finally asked after a minute of broading and getting used to the idea.

"I actually was interseting in buying the old Montgomery estate near my parents place," Edward admitted,"but it was going to be a wedding gift for Bella."

Charlie looked at Edward as if he'd grown a second head. "And just how do you plan on paying for that and the wedding?" he asked Edward.

"My inheritance that my parents left me sir before their accident. My dad was into stock marketing and had put away all his investments into a locked vault in the back and I was given access on my last birthday and didn't know until i met Bella what to do with it. I will spend the rest of my life making sure she is happy and never sad and love her with my very being sir." Edward explained.

My dads face was very hard to read when but it appeared as if he had sobered up and began to understand where Edward and I was coming from, we were in love and wanted to spend forever together.

"Edward and I came to get your blessings dad," I said after dad didn't say anything for a minute.

"Have you talked to your mother?" my dad finally asked.

"No we wanted you to know first, because Im going to need you to walk me down the isle," I replied.

"Do you understand what you are committing yourselves to?"

"Yes," we said together.

"Then I will be there for you," my dad said. I wanted to jump and squeal, but instead i bent down and kissed my dad on the cheek and whispered, "I love you dad"

"We are going up to the cabin for a few days , be back Tuesday the latest, will you be okay without me until then?" I asked.

"Bells I think I can handle myself, I managed just fine on my own before. You two just be _safe_." said Charlie, emphasis on the safe, meaning that he thought we were going to go up there for specific privacy reasons. I almost laughed and wanted to tell him not to worry because Edward wasn't able to control his thirst that well yet, but then i remembered that he doesn't know he just consented to me marrying a vampire.

"Okay, I'm just going to go pack."I said to Edward and went upstairs. I wasn't too sure what exactly to bring so i went with somethings that i knew were safe to wear and comfortable, and most importantly, warm for the weather in this overcast drizzling town. I had just about closed my dresser drawer when I noticed my new set of midnight blue leingere Alice had helped me pic out. I was saving it for when me and Edward could finally be together and he could control himself. I wasnt sure what it was but i opened my duffle bag and tucked the leingere down towards the bottom, just in case i thought to myself.

I met Edward down at the bottom of the stairs, all my things were packed and i was ready to go. "Bye dad see you in a few days, Im going to call mom and let her know the good news when we get to the cabin," I said to him from the doorway.

"Bye Bells you remember what i said, just be careful," was all he said before we left my place.

Edward held open the door to his car for me and took my bag and put in into the trunk. I fastened my seat belt and waited until we were on our way before i broached the topic of the house.

Edward looked at me for a moment, before he said, "I wanted it to be a surpirse, I wanted to give you a stable place, a place where you'd never feel like its only temporary, a place with me, forever with me."

My heart reached out for him and i cursed my feelings for tears soon developed and all i wanted to do was stay by his side, kiss him and never let him go. "I love you more than words can describe, more than my heart is able to pound Edward." Was all I was able to say for the rest of the trip.

Ten minutes later with Edwards driving we pulled into the drive way of my moms cabin. I pulled out my keys to the place and went to unlock it while Edward grabbed my bag from the trunk. I left the door open for him while i went to turn on the lights to the living room and start a fire in the fireplace.

Once I had it going I sat back and enjoyed the heat until Edward came into the room. I leaned back to look at him a smile on my lips. He was gorgeous in the fire light, shadows dancing across his pale face, making his golden eyes glow brighter. His skin glowed and made me want to reach out and touch him.

He came and sat down next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. And I sighed with relief. I feel so secure in his arms that I wondered why fate wouldn't let us meet before I moved back to it was that I went without this feeling of protection and being loved like no other person in the world for so long.

I rested my head on his shoulders and relaxed in his arms. "Im glad we could get away," I said softly. I shifted in his arms so i could look up into his blazing golden eyes. My hand came around and rested on his chest, and i subconsciously drew little circles on it. When he looked at me I drew him in for a tender kiss. My heart began to race as I tasted his sweet lips, his breath filling my senses and making my blood boil. I lost all train of thought as the kiss turned heated and I moved to straddle Edwards stomach. My hands went and grabbed the back of the neck pulling him into me to kiss him harder. I knew we should stop soon, before Edward loses control but my mind and body couldnt focus. Ohhh but I want him to lose control my mind thought. I didnt want this to end. I could stay in his arms for eternity.

Suddenly Edward did break away but only to move his mouth to my ears and whisper, "Tonight, Im going to take you, and you will be mine, forever." My breath hitched as i thought of the senarios that played out in my head. His hands which were on my back moved down to my butt and lifted me as if i was a feather. And one minute we were down by the fire and the other we were on the bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

I smiled up at him as i went to take his bottom lip and lavish it with my tongue. It wasn't until i started nibbling on his lips that he started to shake. His hands went to my waist and pulled me into his hard body and I could feel my body melt into him, feeling like I was on fire when our hips touched. Heat pooled in the center of my hips and an ache throbbed through me. My heart was drumming in my chest and I felt an overwhelming need course through me. I let out a low moan as Edwards hands went and slowly undid my button to my jeans, I waited in anticipation with what he was deciding to do next.

A/N I hope you like my first chapter, I want to thank my sister for being there to help me focus on this story, it is by far one of my favourites to be writing and I appreciate hers and other viewers responses and hope to read lots of reviews. Its true that i hadn't started reading the actual series and in literally 4 days completed all four books. And im sorry about stopping the story where it is, I promise that my next chapter will be up soon, reading the books just put a little perspective in my creative mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope people enjoyed my starting story, once again I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers's Twilight

A New Home In The Makings

I knew Edward could hear my heart pounding as we rolled on the bed to lay next to eachother. I never knew losing myself with Edward was going to be the best night in my life, and i found a new found adrenaline rush that would put a damper on changing. Would i feel the same when i turn? I thought. I hoped I could stay the same, that nothing changes between Edward and I.

I snuggled into Edward, a sheet the only thing seperating us. I looked up into his topaz eyes and moved up to kiss him. He locked eyes with me and sighed. "I was going to give you what you wanted, tonight, everythng," he said.

My heart stopped for a moment while i waited to hear the rest. He wanted me to change tonight, to be with him. When he didnt say anything I took it upon myself to ask, " Did you change your mind?"

He looked at me for a moment, and said, " If I change you now everything about you will change, it would be hard to explain to everyone why you look different and you may not be able to control yourself." He kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around me.

I looked up at him and sighed, "Alright, but dont go getting my hopes up again, okay?

"Deal," he said as he filled me again and my mind went blank.

I woke up mid morning to the smell of breakfast waiting for me. I smiled and stretched in bed before wrapping the sheet around me and climbing out of bed. My body groaned as I put my weight up right. I did another small stretch and made it down to the kitchen.

Edward was just finishing up making me breakfast, scooping the eggs out onto my plate. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Good morning, " I said inhaling the aroma of the eggs and bacon. He grabbed the plate for me and we walked to the table where he sat across from me and I dug in the food.

We talked a little bit, deciding on the wedding and I mentioned about the honeymoon and the parts of it I was looking forward to. Then after another trip to the bedroom we decided to get out of bed and go for a walk.

The deep greens always overwhelm me because I could get lost in the blends of the ferns and leaves. It was a good thing Im going to be marrying a vampire who could help me find my way around a forest, I thought. We walked for a little bit before Edward grabbed my and tossed me on his back and jumped up into a tree climbing to the top.

"Burst of energy?" I asked with a laughed as i clung to him. I looked down and instantly closed my eyes for a moment while i fought off a wave of nausea.

"Yes and no I thought we could go check out the house i wanted to get us." Edward said after a second before he started tree jumping.

We moved throught the forest for alomst 5 minutes before i had Edward stop. "What is it?" he asked me.

"Over there through the trees, is that a house?" I wondered and pointed west to indicate where i was looking.

Edward followed my gaze and said , "lets check it out."

I wrapped my arms around his neck again and we climbed down from the tree we were in and landed on the soft floor of the forest. Once i had my footing i entwinded my fingers with Edwards and started tugging him along in the direction of the house.

We reached the edge of the trees and walked onto the unmowed lawn of a nice one floor house. It had a peaceful secludedness that I instantly fell in love with and knew Edward and I would enjoy immencely after we were married. It was in rough shape so far as I could tell on the outside, but nothing some tender love and attention couldn't fix. I walked forward and asked Edward while checking out the place,"Do you think anyone will mind if we checked out the place?"

"You want to take a look around?" He countered, amused with my attention to the place.

"Absolutely," I said. I turned back to him and smiled before heading to the front door. I didnt wait for him to follow me becuase I knew he'd follow me.

Almost to himself Edward started talking about the details of the house. "Well, the house looks sturdy, new windows will be needed, and doors. Roof needs to be re-patched , chimney restored. A new layer of paint to freshen it up. Need to get some of the gardening and weeding down to make the lawn look decent. Lets check out the inside."

I smiled to myself as I realized he was annalizing the place because he knew that this was the place I wanted to share my life with. I grabbed the doorhandle and turned the knob. It opened easily and we carefully walked in, Edward following closely behind me.

There was a huge open space that I assumed had been the living room with the fireplace on the far wall to my right. There was no wall blocking off the kitchen that gave me the feeling of being at home and I could picture how this place would look after we fixed it up.

We stepped around the mess of leaves and animal droppings on the floor and made our way to the left side of the front door where a hallway was. Four doors, two on the left side of the hallway, one at the end and the fourth on the right at the end. Edward walked ahead of me adn we opened the doors to the rooms, checking out the damages and what kind of work was needed to get it in shape. The doors on the left were oth bedrooms, nicely spaced out and the door at the end was a bathroom. The last door on the right was the master bedroom with its own ensuit bathroom and patio doors leading out back.

To say I was in love with the little house would be an understatement, it was as if it were made for me and Edward and I couldnt descibe the warmth and happiness being here made me. As if to make sure I wasnt dreaming I suddenly wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and kissed him with as much happiness I could muster. He responded with as much vigour and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist automatically. "This is the one," I said when i pulled my lips away from his for some air.

"I know," was all he said as he looked deeply into my eyes. He watched me for a moment before he said suddenly, "We should get Esme to do the renovations."

"Would she mind?" I asked after a moment.

"Not the least, renovating is her favourite past time, we vampires need something to keep us preoccupied, building houses and fixing them up just happens to be Esme's hobby," Edward reassured me, " in a few days this place will look like new."

"A few days?" I asked with a frown.

"You forget we dont sleep at night , so we have all that time to do whatever we like." Edward explained with a smile.

"Oh that's right," I said when it clicked in my head. I laughed and kissed him on the lips gently. "Does that mean its ours?" I asked.

"As soon as I can buy it, its ours," he corrected.

Suddenly the wedding seemed too far away to me for some reason. The sooner we were married the sooner we could move into this wonderful place when it was completed. "Can we speed up the wedding date then?" I asked with smile.

"I wish Bella, but we are already getting married in just over a week," he said with a small smile, pleased with my enthusiasm about the upcoming wedding and the house.

"So then lets go talk to Esme and then Alice about the house and see if we can rush the wedding along. I cant seem to wait to marry you and call you mine forever and ever and move into this special place. I love this house already, its like it calls to me." I said feverently. I slid down his frame and placed my feet on the ground and started pulling him back out of the house.

"Okay, anything for you Bella," he said pulling me to him to give me a kiss before he placed me on his back agin and took off running to his house.

* * *

"Esme," Edward called when we entered his house. He had my hand and pulled me up the stairs behind him. We met Esme and the rest of the family in the living room, all sitting on the couch apearring to relax.

"Hello Edward I thought you were going to be gone the whole weekend," Esme said.

"We were, but we were going to see the house I was going to be getting us when Bella and I married when she found a house in the woods she liked better." Edward explained.

"Oh well thats wonderful," Carlise said.

"Yes but it needs a lot of fixing up and repairs before we can think about moving in." Edward said,"and we were wondering if Esme was up for the job."

"Of course, I'd love to,"Esme said smiling before she came and gave me and Edward hugs. "Where is this place of yours?"

Edward told her the coordinates where the house was and then got into the details he noted when we went through the place. I left his side and went to sit on the couch next to Alice. She had a knowing smile on her face and pulled me into a hug, and calmly said ,"No."

I looked at her and pouted, "Come one Alice if anyone can pull it of you can."

"Yes I know, but the invitations are already sent and your mom cant re-schedule, you are just going to have to wait." Alice said.

"Oh alright." I sighed dramatically. I just really wanted that house to be ours and to move in with Edward.

"You two give any thoughts to your honeymoon?" Emmett asked us slyly. I blushed and shook my head, not caring if we just had some blissful weeks in our new home. I looked at Edward and smiled at him, he returned to my side and sat down next me me, his arms wrapping around me.

"We can do whatever you want to do for our honeymoon," he said into my ear, talking so low i had to strain to hear him. I blushed again and my heart skipped a beat as i thought about our activities the past night.

"I just want you, it doesnt matter where we are," i whispered. He looked at me and his golden eyes turned black, his arms tightening around me. I smiled at his knowing look and said," can we leave?"

I barely got a "Bye," out before we were running out the me in Edwards arms. All i heard was Emmetts bark of laughter along with Rosalies ringing giggles.

We ran into a nice meadow before Edward came to stop. He put me down for a moment before he crushed me to his scuplted marbel body. My heart raced and my body throbbed with need. Our lips met and i felt the electricity run through us. My palms slipped under his shirt to run along his smooth chest and around to his back where i pulled him to me.

Edward pulled his lips away from mine and i was going to protest until they found my neck and a moan ripped itself from my throat. His mouth did wonders on my neck and soon started to travel downwards, my blouse unbuttoning, and a new section of skin to devour in his path. I remember that i wanted to feel his skin on mine and almost as soon as I thought it, it happened. Edward making sure I could feel him.

We rolled for a moment until I was on top of him, somehow our pants managed to come off and i had to thank Edward and his quick hands. I smiled at him as i leaned down to place a smoltering kiss on his lips. His hands came up around me and cupped my butt and i slowly rocked my hips down, feeling him fill me. He let out a growl which only made me rock harder and then the motion was lost as he rolled me over and took over filling me again and again until i couldnt think anymore.

We didnt stay long in the beautiful meadow and quickly returned to the cabin. i was starving and exhausted and in need of sleep.

* * *

A/N: I felt bad that i had left out the first love scene and so this is my second chapter makes up for the first one hope you like it.

More Lemons, dont read if offended.

* * *

We had one of the best weekends of my life and I dredded leaving the cabin and have to return home. Edward drove me home and helpped me bring my stuff in. Charlie was waiting for us, obviously worried. But as soon as we pulled in Edward said everything was okay, he was just concerned.

"Hey dad we're back," I called. Edward came behind me ad quickly went and dropped my bag up in my room and joined us inthe livingroom.

"Have a good time?" Charile asked.

"Yes we did, and it turns out that Bella doesnt want a big house." Edward said. I smiled and grabbed onto Edwards hand. Charlie raised an eyebrow and waited for me to explain.

"We were hiking the other day and happened to come across this pretty house in the woods, bit it looked like it was abbandoned and I pursueded Edward to come take a look with me. We talked to Esme and she said she can do the renovations on the place when we buy it." I said.

" I see," Charlie said but his face was sad, " That would be waylands old place."

Immediately I was sorry I even mentioned the place. "Im sorry dad, I didnt know," I said.

"No that okay, I know you didnt know. Well I guess I should go get the papers." Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wayland gave me the house to sell but I havent got around to it. I know h would have wanted you to have it Bells," Dad said to me. He got up from the couch and walked to his small office at the back of the house.

Edward squeezed my hand and said ,"Its going to be okay, he is happy the house is going to you Bella, he would rather it be in good care than for someone else to come and destroy the place."

I nodded and then turned as my dad came back. "I forgot about the house for a long time, and I didnt think you would be interested in it." Charlie said.

Edward and I went and sat down next to him and we went over the paperwork, signing the house and property over Edward and I. Afterwards Edward and I went up to my room for a little bit until Charlie called to say that it as late. Which of course was code for let me drive my car home and I will be back.

I took the time to shower and change into some of the leingere Alice and I bought on the rare shopping trips she dragged me to. It was golden and always reminded me of Edwards eyes when I see it on me. It came to my hips and had a matching pair of satin bottoms. I sat down at my computer and wrote a quick email to my mother and when i turned around Edward was there staring at me with his black eyes.

"Hey," I said, I stood up and he came and joined me on my bed. His eyes watched me every step of the way and he pulled me onto his lap as soon as i was in reaching distance.

"Why do you do this to me?" he half moaned half growled. His hands roamed the fabric i was wearing , pressing me into him.

"It wasnt on purpose," I said," Just I wanted to look nice for you." I leaned in and kissed him gently. My arms wrapped around his neck and i pushed myself up into him. I waited until he was involved in the kiss before I broke away and smiled, " That was on purpose."

He growled and moved so i was under him. I could feel him against my stomach and i wondered if we could. I knew Charlie would be home soon, having got called into the office from a bike accident earlier just after Edward was "sent" home. Surely he wouldnt be long.

"He wont be back for another hour," Edward said huskily into my ear. I shivered before i pulled his shirt up over his head, not taking any time to undress him slowly. But Edward only took my bottoms off. "I want to have you in only this," He said, tugging lightly on my top. I tired to say 'okay' but it came out a quick moan as he was inside me, filling me. We moved together our hips meeting. After a point Edward pulled me up and had it so I was straddling him my shirt bunched in his hands at my back.

My head fell back as a wave of ecsatcy rolled over me, but we kept on moving, milking the pleasure. Edward hissed in my ear his lips attaking m neck again. Then he said in a slow clear voice, "You must be quiet now Bella."

I nodded my head and bit my lip. We were so close. Edward laid me back down on the bed and covered my mouth with his. I could taste the passion on his lips and I fought back a moan. His lips left mine and his hand came up to cover my mouth. "Shh," he whispered. I vaguely heard the front door open and close as Charlie came home. I felt Edwards other hand slid under my butt and then he pulled my hips to his, making out hips smack harder together and i felt him go immpossibly deeper. I grabbed his head and brought him to my breasts, eager to have him taste me, for me to feel him. He hungrily sucked and I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. Then his hands left my mouth and grabbed my hips. His mouth replaced mine and kissed me with the heat I knew meant that he was almost to the edge. He stilled my hips, and using one hand hiked my leg up and continued to thrust. After a few moments he pulled back and whispered, "I want you to come for me Bella, come with me." His voice's demand brought me over my edge and stars burst behind my eyes. I squeezed him, my whole body hugging to him and I felt him come, his whole body shaking with the strain of pleasure and his hunger for my blood.

I heard Charlie downstairs still, the low sounds of the T.V drifting up to my room. I sighed with relief and looked up at Edward."Wow," I said," we should do that more often."

He smiled at me before letting a low chuckle and pointed down at my top. I looked down and noticed that the straps no longer held up my top. I giggled a bit and kissed him. "You owe me new one." I said.

"I'll buy you as many as you want, just so long as i can rip them off you every night." Edward said.

"Deal," I said. We moved on my bed and i pulled my blankets up over us. I was tired and quickly fell asleep, letting my dreams take me places.


	3. Sunday

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've written and deprived my readers of their chapters, I have internet again and will be able to continue the story.

Sunday

With love, a wedding and construction in the air, Bella hand her hands full. One problem, she wasn't allowed to see the house until it was finished. So she did the unspeakable and threw her into the details of the wedding, well, making remarks and having Alice go with her idea anyway. But it kept her busy and her mind off of the house for a few hours a day. Besides, with what Alice had planned she liked it anyways, so she had little to complain about. However Alice did keep a lot of details in the dark from Bella, saying it's a surprise and she wouldn't dare tell her even if Bella's life depended on it.

While Alice and Bella were at the Cullen's house it was quiet every day. Everyone else out working on hers and Edwards house, Edward included and that meant that Bella barely seen him during the day. And when she did he would never tell her what's going on, he would just come and pull her next to him on her bed and sing to her, helping her fall asleep or, after he's fed he'd pleasure her, making her forget about the house for the time being.

Sunday:

Bella woke up to her father knocking on the door. She sat up and looked around for Edward but he wasn't there with her, having left before Charlie got to the stairs. Bella stretched and got out of bed, making her way to the door. Opening the door she gave a sleepy smile. "Morning Dad," she said.

"Morning Bells, I need you to get dressed, we got to go," Charlie said with a small smile.

"Okay, where we going?" Bella asked.

"Can't tell you, just hurry up," he said before he turned and went back downstairs.

"Odd," Bella mumbled to herself as she closed her door and changed into a pair of jeans and a black ¾ length blouse. She put on some socks and found the pair of low heeled boots that Alice bought her for now reason but they looked hot on her.

Going into the bathroom, she brushed her hair, leaving it down the ends twirling in loose curls. She applied some basic make up; Alice's constant attention to her looks was slowly rubbing off on her. A little bit of eye liner, gold eye shadow, and clear lip gloss later, she headed downstairs to Charlie, who was waiting outside in the cruiser.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked, climbing into the vehicle and strapping herself in.

"Nope," was all Charlie said and pulled on of the drive and headed to their destination.

Bella sat looking out the window, not saying anything, just watching the scenery. The trees all blended together, and her eyes slowly dropped and a light slumber.

She woke up when Charlie turned down a dirt path that looked like its been frequently used, with new tire tracks crossing over and over, different size vehicles with wider and shorter tire widths apart. They carried on down the road for several minutes until they broke into a small clearing. Bella gasped as her little house came into view. Along with Edward who was standing outside the front door.

Charlie pulled up next to the house and turned the engine off. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at her dad. "Well they did a fine job on this place," he said as he glanced over the house, "I'll leave you here, Edward will drive you home later."

Bella nodded her head and climbed out of the cruiser, shutting the door behind her. She walked slowly taking in the new finishing's.

The roof was repaired and what looked to be a huge skylight put in that took up half the roof, directly it appeared above the living room. The windows had been replaced and the lawn maintained and a few flowers had been planted along the outside of the house. The outside of the house was painted forest green with white trim along the windows and the doorframes.

"Wow, the outside looks perfect," Bella exclaimed as she reached Edward. He gave her a hug and brought his hands to her waist.

Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go check it out," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front door.

Opening the front door, Edward stepped back and let Bella enter first. Everything was different, and better than I could have imagined it. The living room was painted in thick lines of gold and two different hues of brown making the room feel homey and perfect. Rich dark sofas filled the room and a glass table sat in front of them placed in front of the fireplace. Bookshelves covered the far wall where a simple but elegant desk was and lamps were wired in along the walls, brightening up the room. And as Bella figured the huge skylight was directly above the living room, bringing in more natural light. As the sunlight poured in Bella looked back to Edward and smiled, he was sparkling in the light and she knew that he didn't want to hide from anyone in this house, and that he wanted to feel as free in this house as the Cullen's home. She pulled him along into the kitchen and gasped, it was all brand new cabinets, stainless steal appliances, and new dinning room furniture, pictures everywhere. A breakfast bar was the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room. They had taken out part of the wall and put in a glass patio door and a back balcony with an outdoor patios set and flowers.

Hanging onto his hand Bella dragged him down the hallway to each of the rooms. The first door on the left was made into a small library. The walls were burgundy with thin strips of gold lines. Against the wall to the right was a plush couch and lamps on the two side tables to make reading easier. And the remainder of the room was wall to wall of books from various artists. And there was a soft looking brown carpet lay over top of the white carpeting. The room in one instant made Bella want to pull a book off the shelf and curl up on the couch. So much that Edward had to tug on Bella's hand to get her moving to see the rest of the house.

They walked to the next room and entered to a cozy guestroom with a queen size bed, with a green and white pattern on the bedspread. The walls were pale green and the carpet was white once again. A dresser was placed at the end of the bed with an oval mirror above it and decorative flowers on the dresser to make the room feel warm and homey. There was a decent sized window that had white and gold drapes that looked into the side of the house, still allowing plenty of privacy. A huge closet was to the right of the dresser and it made Bella smile because she knew Alice would have insisted at the size, if not bigger.

The pair exited the room and Edward let Bella walk into the bathroom by herself. "You have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed.

They blew out the original size of the room and made enough room for a walk in shower, a jacuzzi , a long green and gold marble countertop that held the sink and the toilet. There was a closet already stocked with greens, whites and black towels and matching face clothes. The bathroom floor was white marble and the walls were ivory.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Edward, "That's the guest bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, but didn't say anything else as he led her to the master bedroom. "Close your eyes," He ordered and waited for her to shut them. Once Bella did he opened the door and pulled her into the room. He placed her in the middle of the room and moved behind her, "Now open them," he whispered.

The master bedroom was huge. The walls were soft ocean blue, white carpets, a walk-in closet that was the same size as the guest bedroom a huge rectangular mirror hung over this dresser half the length of the wall. The bed rested against the far left wall, across from the balcony. They had brought over the bed Edward had bought for his room, for her to sleep in. Soft white bedding and tons of pillows covered the bed, and a beige carpet was spread across the floor underneath it. Next to the balcony was the en-suite bathroom. It was almost identical to the guest bathroom but it included a sauna and the floors were white marble, with matching counter tops.

"Go check out the balcony." Edward said.

Bella walked to glass doors and swung them open. Esme had put a hot tub on their deck and built in swimming pool in the back yard. And like the deck attached to the kitchen their deck was fashioned with a patio set as well.

"Oh my god, this is too much," Bella said, turning to Edward. "Its my dream house and more."

"Good, because I want you to be happy here," Edward said coming to Bella's side.

"Guaranteed," Bella said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his.

Edward gave her a deep kiss before breaking away and pulling away. Bella looked into his eyes and gave a small smile. "You've been working a lot on this house you haven't eaten enough yet. You should go feed and I will wait here for you," Bella stated.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled and said, "Absolutely, it's the very least I could do since you built me my dream home,"

"Okay, call the house if you need anything, I will be back as soon as I can, and I wont be too far away," Edward said as he gave her a hug and walked onto the deck.

"Okay, I'll see you," Bella said and waved as he jumped off the deck to the nearest tree. He looked back and smiled before he disappeared into the trees.

Bella spent the next couple hours going through her new home, checking drawers and cabinets to find everything, food, accessories and even the master bedroom were stocked with everything she could ever, need or want. Alice even had all the racks in the walk-in closet in the master bathroom filled, clothes for every occasion and shoes of every style.

Bella explored the land walking to the edge of her back and front yard until she eventually made her way to the library. There she looked over various authors of different styles of literature and settled down with the book on the new couch. She eventually dozed off and didn't wake until Edward was picking her up off the couch to take her to bed.

"Mm. I missed you." Bella mumbled, "And the house is beautiful. You guys did a really wonderful job." She snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Have you eaten supper?" Edward asked as he started for the door.

"No I went exploring," said Bella.

"Okay, supper first then I will drive you home," Edward said.

"Do we have to?" Bella asked.

"Charlie said I would get you home." Edward said as he entered the living room and made his way with Bella in his arms to the breakfast bar and sat her on one of the stools there.

"Can't I call him, surely he wouldn't mind," Bella said, "Has he been inside the house yet?"

"He took a peak and thought it was a bit, much, but he didn't actually say that out loud. He said it looked good, and left to go pick you up," Edward said pulling out pots and pans and kitchen utensils and finally ingredients for her supper.

Bella watched him cook and smiled to herself as she thought of this becoming a routine until it was time for her to turn. A shiver went through her spine as she thought of making love to him both as a human and comparing it to her vampire senses. He blew her mind as a human, so that must mean that she would have better enhanced senses and be able to appreciate Edwards and hers relationship.

Edward turned to her then and she smiled at him and turned to pull out her cell phone.

After a few minutes of talking to Charlie, he gave in and told her she had to be home the next day, no exceptions. Closing the cell phone with a smile, she turned to Edward just as he set a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast in front of her. Bella scooped a fork full and took a bite. "Wow this is great," she exclaimed. She finished off the plate of food and brought it to the sink. After cleaning the plate and fork she turned around to find Edward directly behind her watching her.

Bella smiled and grabbed hand, linking their fingers together. "Let's get some sleep," suggested Bella as she led him to their room.

Bella and Edward went through the motions of getting ready for bed, well Edward changed but he mostly watched Bella prepare. Finally, dressed in just a pain of short shorts and a tank top, he pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her husband to be.

"So are you going to help break in our new house?" Bella asked as innocently as possible as she rested a hand on his waist. With an answering growl that made her heart race Edward pulled her under him and feasted his mouth on her lips.

A/N: I just want to apologize for taking so long, hope you enjoy. I'm on a gold kick because I love Edwards's eyes and will probably make a reference about them and all the gold in the house later on.


End file.
